


Batman: White Rabbit

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Original Female Character work for Joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Batman: White Rabbit

Arkham Asylum

The prison was completely dark, bleak of happiness and full of insanity.


End file.
